¿Débil?
by Luneskavier-chan
Summary: Ichigo debe aprender una cosa... saber donde apunta con su katana cuando va desafiar a alguien y mas si existe personas que no le gusta desafiar como a Orihime.


**_Declaraciones: _**_Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, sino al gran Tite Kubo._

_En este fic Orihime es una shinigami muy fuerte. Tengo una idea de escribir un fic largo donde Orihime es una shinigami y tiene una personalidad diferente a la del anime. Quisiera ver que opinan la gente. En estas vacaciones que ya llegaron a su fin me puse a ver Bleach y quede maravillada con el anime. Sobre todo mi preferencia es el Ichihime. _

* * *

**¿Débil?**

**_By Luneskavier-chan_**

* * *

Orihime se encontraba sentada y recostada sobre una de las paredes del salón, observando a Ikkaku como es que entrenaba a los miembros de su escuadrón, era el grupo más aguerrido que había. Ella como cuarto oficial del temido escuadrón número once, tenía un grupo de novatos a su disposición para entrenarlos. Pero al ser domingo les había dado él día libre.

Como ella no iba participar, había llevado su cuaderno y un par de lápices para captar los mejores movimientos de Ikkaku al quien veía como un mentor también lo veía como un amigo y hermano mayor. Un grupo de ellos estaban presentes en el salón con pisos de madera, uno que otro estaban deseosos de pelear contra su tercer oficial.

—Justo así. Y bien, ahora quien sigue—Hablo Ikkaku después de tirar por la ventana a uno de los miembros de su escuadrón. Era el momento de practicar con katanas de madera. Ikkaku tenía el torso descubierto, al parecer ya tenía horas haciendo lo mismo. Nadie lo igualaba.

El shinigami calvo, pero rudo miro a todos los presentes esperando a algún voluntario, pero ninguno de ellos quería enfrentarlos. Les tenía miedo.

—En ese caso, yo te enfrentare. Si nadie más quiere hacerlo, Ikkaku—Apareció Ichigo con una katana de madera reposando sobre su hombro. Orihime al verlo se le rompió la punta del lápiz por la presión que ejercido sobre su cuaderno. Ichigo Kurosaki era el ryoka intruso que ella había dejado pasar para que pudiera salvar a Rukia Kuchiki, al final un chismoso de su escuadron le informo al capitán Kenpachi de lo que habia hecho y fue castigada dejándola encerrada en un cuarto sin hacer nada. Esa era su peor castigo para ella, una shinigami que sabía sacarle el provecho a su tiempo libre. Lo gracioso fue cuando Ichigo rompió la puerta y tenía un aspecto horrible, había vuelto a pelear con Kenpachi con tal de que él le quitara el castigo supuestamente horrible y torturante que le había puesto. Esa acción había logrado cautivar secretamente a ella, por lo cual ahora lo veía interesante e incluso atractivo.

—Ichigo—se rio brevemente—Reconozco que tienes valor, ¿Pero podrás conmigo?, pero no sigues en recuperación.

—Los dos sufrimos de lecciones graves y cuando dices recuperación, parece que tengo una enfermedad—Respondió Ichigo mientras lo apuntaba con su katana de madera.

—Recuperación significa que recuperarse de algo. Puedes usarlo para las dos cosas, imbécil—Lo insulto Ikkaku. Orihime no pudo, también se rio en voz baja por su torpeza.

—Claro que no—Lo negó Ichigo.

—Y si no es recuperación. ¿Qué palabras usarias? —Le pregunto desafiada mente.

—Pues, yo usaría…—Estaba dudando Ichigo—No lo sé.

Ikkaku se burló del el—Ja, lo sabía tienes la cabeza vacía ,Ichigo.

— ¿Yo?... nada entra en tú cabeza brillante—Ichigo no quería dar su brazo a torcer, peor lo insultaba. Orihime ahora lo miraba con l—Todo rebota.

—Pelemos y el ganador será el más listo—Ikkaku ahora si se molestó y estaba dispuesto a pelear contra Ichigo. Choco katanas con él.

—Está bien Ikkaku, puedo vencerte en lo que quiera. Y después peleare con…—Señalo al azar sin mirar, todos hicieron un gesto y sonido "ooh".

Ichigo se quedó mudo al ver que acaba de señalar a Orihime que lo miraba seriamente . Ahora que lo notaba había muy pocas chicas en el escuadrón once.

—¿Enserio que vas a pelear conmigo, Kurosaki-san? —Le pregunto Orihime mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Él se quedó mudo y nervioso, mientras que todos se comenzaron a reír por su inesperada actitud. Orihime guardo su cuaderno y lápices en su bolso negro, luego lo dejo en el suelo para luego levantarse. Tomo la katana de uno de los shinigami más cercanos a ella, quien no dudo en dársele su arma voluntariamente e incluso le hizo una reverencia como si fuera una diosa.

—Yo, no me di cuenta que eres tú—Ichigo intentó de excusarse rápidamente, eso hizo molestar más a Orihime. Kikkaku conociéndola bien con una sonrisa de diversión, se alejó lo suficiente de Ichigo.

De la nada las risas cesaron y todos se pusieron serios—"No me di cuenta que eras tú" No debisteis a ver dicho eso. Si soy cuarto oficial del rudo y respetado escuadrón once, es porque me lo gane en base a mi esfuerzo. ¡Imbécil!

—Lo siento—Se disculpó, pero demasiado tarde. Orihime con una gran rapidez se movió con su katana de madera, lo golpeo en el estómago y luego en la mejilla izquierda, tan fuerte que lo tumbo al suelo.

— ¿Qué me decías? —Pregunto Orihime mientras tocaba la nariz de Ichigo con la punta de su katana de madera.

—Lo siento. Mi padre me ha enseñado a no pelear con mujer, ya sabes esas frases "no tocar a una mujer ni con el pétalo de una rosa"—Dijo Ichigo muy impresionado por su velocidad y rápida técnica. Ahora sabía que esos movimientos le faltaban. Esas palabras de disculpa, había ablandado un poco a Orihime quien dejo de apuntarlo con su katana —Buenos movimientos… ¿Me los puedes enseñar?

—Claro, ¿Es una cita?—Pregunto Orihime de la nada con una sonrisa. Todos se impresionaron, hasta Ikkaku—Si, es una cita—Respondió Ichigo rápidamente. Ahora se maldecía, había aceptado tener una cita con una chica shinigami. Ahora tendría que rezar que no fuera de odiosa que la enana de su amiga Rukia.

—Bien, entonces mañana a la seis de la tarde, en este mismo salón que está vacío a esas horas, para enseñarte los movimientos—Miro el reloj—Oh ya empezó mi día libre. Nos vemos.

—¡Adiós, Inoue-san! —Se despidieron todos en coro en tono de admiración y respeto. Uno que otro estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas. Y después voltearon a ver con odio al shinigima sustituto.

—Vaya, me impresionas. ¡Pobre que juegues con mi Orihime-chan, es como mi hermanita! —dijo Ikkaku.

—No será porque ella, te saca brillo a tu calva cabeza—dijo Ichigo con un tono burlesco.

Fin

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, por cierto una ultima aclaración que debi poner al inicio. Esta escena esta inspirada en un numero del anime de Bleach que ahora no recuerdo. Me encanto esa parte de la "recuperación".

En fin...espero que me digan que opinan de Orihime con esta personalidad un poco mas suelta.


End file.
